


Cat-ering to her new friend

by PoisonousTouch



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Gift Fic, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousTouch/pseuds/PoisonousTouch
Summary: After getting to know the family of her saviour, Sei feels a bit down. But Jayeon is here to cheer her up a little...Characters from Coelix. This work was made as a little gift to him.





	Cat-ering to her new friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coelix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coelix).

The sun was setting on the horizon, after another hot summer day. It had been a pretty chaotic day for Sei. The redhead had woken up in an unknown place, her face scarred by her father... And then, she met with the family owning the place. At first, Sei was a bit panicked. But they ended up being really nice people, living in an inn hidden deep in the forest.

It was one of the daughters who found Sei, after she fell down and lost consciousness in the thicket. The youngest of the bunch, a girl with short blonde hair, strikes of pink here and there at the tip. She had a weird name... The girl was called Jayeon. How Sei was supposed to pronounce this, she wasn't really sure. So, she simply didn't even try to call her, until now. But the redhead fell shameful, because of this. Jayeon had saved her. Patched her up. And even let her sleep in her bedroom, free of charge. This girl was so kind to her, and she couldn't even pronounce her name ? How shameful...

For that reason, Jayeon quickly went away, after dinner. Telling the family she was feeling tired, her injuries still aching, to get back to Jayeon's room. Once she got there, Sei opened a window, and started looking outside. She needed some fresh air, and the orange sky setting over the trees surrounding such a beautiful estate was simply gorgeous. It was... So calm, compared to earlier. And Sei needed that. Just a quiet moment to think about... Anything else. Anything that could let her escape what happened during the last couple of days.

Problem was... What could she think about ? Her mind just wouldn't shut up and let her enjoy the view... So, instead, Sei focused on that question : how could she pronounce Jayeon's name correctly ? To at least thank her in a proper way ? Of course, it was stupid... But anything that could take her mind off everything. And here she was, trying to pronounce « Jayeon » correctly in her head... Jaaa... No... Shaaa... Sheon ? It wasn't that either... Why did she have such a complicated name, anyway?

« Enjoying the view ? » Asked a pretty familiar voice.

Sei turned around, taken out of her thought by surprise. She was focusing so much on that pronounciation, she didn't even hear Jayeon come in. The girl had changed from her normal blueish outfit to a dark blue, pretty loose kimono revealing her shoulders. Judging by her still wet hair, the girl probably took a dip in the swimming pool before going back to her room, putting on a kimono that seemed more akin to a pretty bathing robe. It was pretty clear Jayeon wasn't wearing much under this, as she came closer to the window. Sei didn't answer, pretty shocked to see her saviour come in wearing so little clothing, and didn't even talk before Jayon was leaning on the window.

-Pretty cool, huh ? Asked Jayeon. My room's one of the better place to look at the entire inn.

-... Yeah, answered Sei after a few seconds. It's really a wonderful place... Kind of a shame it's hidden so well.

-Pfeh. Don't ask me why it's such a big deal, I have no clue... This place could be so much better if more people came.

-I think I guessed that from all the questions, during dinner... Ah ah... 

Sei laughed kind of nervously. She turned back toward the window, and looked at the inn with Jayeon. But her curiosity took the best of her, and she simply couldn't keep her eyes on the inn. She had lived all her life around women... And being one herself, she perfectly knew what was under Jayeon's robe. And yet, she couldn't stop herself from peeking the blonde girl's cleavage.

-... Is everything alright ? Asked Jayeon again, her voice seeming more mindful. I mean... Except from the whole adventure novel-esque stuff that happened to you during the last few days... Oh god, why did I say that like that...

-Oh, huh... It's fine, it's fine... said Sei, trying to reassure Jayeon. It didn't take long for the redhead to understand Jayeon was pretty talkative... And was pretty foulmouthed, too.

-Naaaah, I should have been more mindful... The last few days must have been really stressful for you.

Jayeon stretched her arms. Doing so, her cleavage loosened a bit more. Quickly, Sei peeked again at the blonde girl. She wasn't even wearing a bra, and a little bit more and Sei could have seen her breasts in their entirety. Curiosity took the best of the redhead's mind, and now, she was wondering as to the colour of Jayeon's nipples. Were they a deep pink, or a paler, more common brown ? Apparently, nipples were supposedly the same colour as one's lips... And if that was the case, Jayeon's must have been a really nice colour.

-Well... It's useless to say otherwise, sighed Sei. I mean, I had to flee my home, my mother died and my father rejected me... And gave me this reaaaaally nice gift.

Sei pointed the scar on her face. It wasn't a nice thought, but...

-So yeah, thanks dad, continued Sei. Asshole.

-Man, answered Jayeon, you really look like you'd need to get your thoughts off all of this... At least for tonight.

The redhead looked at Jayeon. In fact... She was right. If Sei ever wanted to think clearly and know what to do next, she needed to just... Relax. But it proved to be difficult. Too many difficult events happened, recently. It was too much.

-Yeah... You're right, she said.

Jayeon seemed aware that it was easy to say... But harder to do. The blonde girl could read the apprehension on Sei's face. Clearly, she would need some help to feel better. Jayeon stretched toward the redhead, giving her a good sight of her cleavage.

-... Listen, frantically said Jay. I could help you unwind. But you need to trust me, and let me do my things. Okay ?

Sei suddenly felt embarrassed. What did Jayeon have in mind ? It seemed so scary... But at the same time, Sei's curiosity was getting the better of her, once again. But it was cautiously that she finally answered the blonde girl.

-... Huh... What do you have in mind ?

-I'm gonna lick you so hard, your mind is gonna go blank.

The crude sentence shocked Sei. She recoiled, not expecting such a lewd remark... Jayeon looked at Sei's reaction, and burst into laughter, under the redhead's look of confusion.

-Oh my god, you should have seen your face, ah ah ah...

-... Huh ?

-Chill, girl. I was joking. My sis' just taught me a few massages that can relieve stress.

Sei got some composure back, but still seemed cautious.

-... I'm not gonna put my hand in your pants, understood ? Said Jay, trying to reassure the redhead.

-Oh... Oh, finally reacted Sei. Well, in that case... Okay. Just do your things.

-Great ! Well, just turn around, I'll start right now.

Sei nodded, and turned her back to Jayeon. Quickly enough, she could feel the inn girl's hands on her back. Even though Jayeon wasn't giving massages, she seemed to know what she was doing, as Sei could feel herself slowly relaxing. It felt so good... Jayeon went from one point to another, and the redhead felt her back slowly ease up. That feeling... It had been quite a few days since she felt this good.

-Oh... Wow... You're pretty good... Keep going, keep going...

On these words, Jayeon kept going. Under her fingers, she could feel that Sei was relaxing. It didn't take long before her back was no longer as tense as she was, just a few minutes earlier.

-See ? Asked Jayeon. I told you it would be great !

-Yeah... Yeah... Just keep going...

It felt too good. Sei didn't want the blonde girl to stop anytime soon. Jayeon's finger kept running up her spine, sending chills all over Sei's body. Her hands kept going higher, until getting to the shoulders. Jay didn't stop, calmly massaging Sei's neck.

Sei could feel Jayeon's breath on her neck. But it didn't matter. Her own breath was getting heavier. A weird sensation has started running through her body, but it wasn't unpleasant. Quite the opposite, in fact. What kind of massage was that... ? Oh... It didn't matter, after all. For now, Sei's mind focused on that feeling. Leaving her worries behind for the time being. Enjoying Jayeon's fingers running on her neck and shoulders.

But Jayeon wouldn't stop there. Soon enough, Sei could feel that Jayeon's hands had moved down. And she was now massaging her breasts, gently. The redhead felt a pair of lips on her neck, kissing it with care. What was Jayeon doing ? Sei felt a faint tingle in her nether region... Jay moved her lips away a moment.

-Well... It seems like you're enjoying yourself, she said. Don't worry, I ain't planning to stop anytime soon...

Sei didn't answer. As shocked as she felt, it didn't matter. She was enjoying what the blonde girl was doing, and didn't want her to stop. At some point, Sei could sense something in her. Asking for more. The girl lifted her hands, and undid her kimono's belt before breaking out of Jayeon's embrace. Sei turned around, getting rid of her sleeves, as a feeling of excitment ran through her body.

-Please... She asked shyly. Keep going... That feeling... I want more.

Sei revealed her breasts to Jayeon, still in their bra. The blonde girl looked at them, as modest as they were, but licked her lips in anticipation.

-With pleasure, girl...

Jay approached Sei, and slowly started kissing her. The redhead just let it happen, not really sure what to do, but assured she wanted more. Jayeon seemed more experienced, so... She would let her lid. As Sei could feel Jayeon's tongue in her mouth, the inn girl started undoing her bra. Revealing her modest chest.

The tingling in Sei's crotch got stronger. All of this was so new, to her. This storm of feelings... More... She wanted more. Arousal kept growing, as Jayeon started massaging her breasts. And after a little while, the blonde girl backed away. Much to Sei's dismay.

But the redhead didn't have enough time to complain, as Jayeon pushed her. Surprised, Sei fell on her back. The girl was left wondering what was that for, but her questions were short-lived, as she felt Jayeon's hand going up her kimono and toward her panties.

-Let's see what's in there, shall we ? Said Jay smugly.

The blonde girl started running her finger on Sei's underwear. Her delicate touch sending waves of arousal up the redhead's body. Sei didn't handle this very well. She felt so sensitive, even though Jay was only touching her through her panties... Quickly, a damp spot appeared on them, as Sei started to moan shyly.

-My, my... You're already this wet, even though I just started ? Well... This is gonna be fun~

Jayeon opened up Sei's kimono with her free hand, exposing even more the scarred girl's body. Revealing her athletic build, showcasing her modest shapes. Sei looked toward Jayeon, panting. The blonde girl was basically lying down between her legs, now. Quickly, Jay took down the redhead's panties. And started licking her thighs, as to play even more with her. Sei began to pant even more, as shivers ran through her. She was feeling so aroused, at this point...

-Pleaaaaaase... Sei begged. I need it...

Jayeon smiled, hearing the redhead begging for her to go further.

-Very well... She said, moving her head up to Sei's crotch. Don't explode too fast, though. I want to enjoy this too.

Jay pulled her tongue out, and first licked Sei's labia clean of her natural lubrication. This alone got a gasp of surprise out of the redhead, as she tensed up from the feeling. Jay started playing a bit with her guest's lower lips. The sounds she was making were pretty amusing... And exciting. But soon enough, the blonde girl got tired of playing around. She opened Sei's labia with her hand, and finally stuck her tongue in.

Another gasp escaped Sei's mouth, as she fell Jayeon's tongue inside of her, pushing further and further. The feeling was so intense for Sei's sensitive vagina. Never was it explored this way before, except by her own hand. But the pleasure she felt from Jay's tongue was far better than when she did alone.

Jayeon started playing around with her tongue a little, pushing against Sei's inner walls. Going along with each one of Sei's movement, licking wherever made the redhead make the cutest moans. Bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. As she was doing so, Jayeon started fingering herself a little. Her own pussy was dripping under her bath robe, and Sei's noises were just so exciting. In the end, the blonde girl grew tired. And decided to speed things up a bit.

Jay moved her lips a little, and started to lick on Sei's clitoris. The first lick alone was enough to make her jump. The redhead moaned even louder, as another huge wave of pleasure went through her entire body. Her moans got more and more regular. Jay had found the perfect spot to lick. Sei's mind went ablaze, going slowly blank from the pleasure and nearing orgasm.

-Yes... Yes... Ah... Moaned Sei, overran with arousal. Keep going ! Keep going !

But as she said that, Jayeon stopped licking. Denying Sei's orgasm. As the pleasure stopped, the girl looked at Jay, a confused look on her face. The blonde girl was moving, and got on top of the redhead, as she sat on her chest and presented her pussy to Sei.

-It would be no fair if YOU were the one having all the fun, said Jayeon. Do your best and I'll let you cum~

Sei, her thoughts seized by lust, didn't think twice. She looked at Jayeon's pussy, right in front of her, and took her thighs with her hand. Obediently, she started lapping the girl's pussy juices. Before starting to lick between her lower lips, as Jayeon had done to her.

-Good... Deeper... Deeper... Said the blonde girl, with a satisfied smile on her face.

The redhead obeyed. She tried to remember how Jayeon did to her. Licking the inside of her pussy, pushing on her inner walls with her tongue. Jayeon started to move her hips a little, as if she was facefucking Sei while making small moaning noises.

Sei tried her best to please Jay. Even though she was feeling frustrated, this... This felt so arousing to her. Her clitoris tingling with joy... The clitoris. Just like Jayeon had done. Sei pulled her tongue out of the blonde girl's womb, and started playing with her clitoris from the tip of her tongue.

Jayeon laughed a bit, from the pleasure Sei was giving her. This girl learned quickly... All the better, in her eyes. She had been playing with herself a little. But this... That was way better than playing with her fingers.

And so it went, for a little bit. Sei clearly got the hang of it, playing with Jayeon's clit with her tongue. The girl seemed satisfied, and turned around, leaving her pussy on the redhead's face.

-Good... Good... she said. Keep going. Here's your reward~

Sei obeyed, continuing to play with Jay's clitoris. The blonde girl pulled her tongue out again, and started to play with Sei's pussy again. The shivers of pleasure were now even stronger. Sei slowly lost her thoughts, as she was now eating out Jay like it was a meal.

Finally, Sei's orgasm came. The girl exploded, shivers going up her spine and through her whole body, as her mind went blank from the pleasure. It didn't take long before Jayeon came too, getting up. But Sei wouldn't let her go, as the blonde girl came in her mouth.

As the shivers settled down, the redhead kept licking on Jayeon's pussy. Lapping it clean of vaginal fluids, before the blonde girl finally made her stop and got up.

-Wow... She started. You learn quickly.

Sei stayed on the floor, laying down. Looking at Jayeon's body, looking so much better from here... The girl stayed silent. And smiled. She just had her very first sexual experience... With a girl, and pretty much a stranger, at this point. But Sei didn't care... She had just thrown that away, yeah. But even then... That was a special experience.

Jayeon looked down at Sei, and smiled.

-You want to stay on the floor ? Be my guest. But me, I'm not gonna stay any longer. I need to take another shower, now...

The blonde girl got down again, and put a little kiss on Sei's forehead, while picking up something. As she got up, the redhead saw that it was a pair of panties... Her panties. Jayeon played with the underwear's elastic sides. And finally catapulted it through the window.

Even though she was still euphoric, Sei reacted quickly, getting up.

-Why the hell did you do that ?! She screamed, looking for where her panties landed.

They had landed right in the pool. A bit of panick rose into the girl, as Jayeon laughed, going for the door.

-Relax, girl ! You just need to get them back, said Jayeon, playfully.

-But... But if someone find them ?!

-Well, that sounds like your personal problem...

Jay laughed, and quickly went out of the room. Sei grumbled, getting her clothes back on. Of course, she had to do something like that... After all, what was she expecting from such a playful cat ?

as she expecting from such a playful cat ?


End file.
